Hunger Games
winning The 73rd Hunger Games]] "He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes that were once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. the result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games." -District 12's mayor talking about the history of the Games The Hunger Games is an annual sport in which 24 competitors fight to be the last one standing. The tributes fight in an outdoor arena, containing mutts and other types of weather that could kill them. Because of this, only the smartest win. The event was nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens that aren't in the Games. These Games usually take 8-9 days to complete on average. History of the Games The Hunger Games was a sport that originated back to when Caligulanus Snow ruled Panem a year before his nephew, Coriolanus Snow was born. He would send hovercrafts to the Districts and abduct young people, usually between the ages of fifteen and twenty, and have them brought to the Presidential Manor. The prettiest ones he would add to a slave harem he began in his second year as President. The strongest ones he would force to fight to the death in the throne room for his amusement. When he died, his sister took the role of being the president. When the rebels were defeated and District 13's surface was completely destroyed, she made the plan, piggybacking off of her brother's plan, which was to have each remaining District send a boy and a girl from the ages of 12 to 18. These people, now called "Tributes" would be taken under the custody of the Capitol and would later have to fight to the death in an outdoor arena until one remained. This person, now called a "Victor" would be bathed in riches, along with his/her district. These rules were written in the Treaty of Treason. This event henceforth was called the "Hunger Games." The original plan for the Hunger Games was to have it for 50 years, but when her son took over during The 20th Hunger Games, he had different plans, and made it a traditional sport that would last not for 50 years, but for as long as possible. Competitors Each year, the richest Districts would usually make a team of at least 4 tributes, called "Careers" These Careers tend to be the strongest, most agile players in the Hunger Games, having been prepare since birth. The willingness to kill their opponents before the Games even start, cultivated from years of preparation and the support of their families and fellow district citizens, gives the careers a tremendous mental and physiological advantage over the other tributes. However, they can get members that are from lower districts. During the Cornucopia Bloodbath, they usually are pretty agressive and kill most tributes untill they are the only ones left. After this, they usually turn on each other and fight until they're the only ones left.However, they can get members that are from lower districts. During the Cornucopia Bloodbath, they usually are pretty agressive and kill most tributes untill they are the only ones left. After this, they usually turn on each other and fight until they're the only ones left. Usually, anyone that isn't a career isn't as athletic in general, and they get to keep the title of just being a Tribute, while the Careers get two titles. Career districts include Districts 1, 2, and 4 in the books. However, in the films, its only Districts 1 and 2. These districts are richer and have more supplies than other districts, giving a huge advantage to their tributes and allowing them to prepare and train, as mentioned earlier. District 1 is the strongest because it's so rich and it has a healthy way of life. District 2 is strong because of the militairy dicipline. District 4, the last career district, is strong because they are the strongest swimmers and know where to get water and stay hydrated, no matter the arena they're in. Other districts have an advantage in the Games too. Districts 3 and 5 are the smartest tributes, meaning that they usually make traps to kill their enemies. Districts 6,7,9,10, and 11 are some of the strongest since they have to do a lot of work back in their districts, wether if it's carrying large quantities of something, or working all day in the fields. District 6's children do hard labor and can paint vehicles, making it easy for them to know how to camouflage. District 7's tributes are usually very skilled, as they have knowledge on how to use axes. District 9's tributes are very familiar with using scythes to harvest wheat, which is what District 11 also does. District 10's tributes are familiar with using machetes and knives since they butcher animals. District 8's tributes are able to make traps of using vines, as they know how to sew things together. However, District 12's tributes have no advantage in the Games, as they are usually too young to get fit and work in the mines. However, Katniss was skilled since she knew how to hunt. Because of this, District 12's tributes die very early in the Games. Reaping Every year, each district holds a reaping ceremony. Two large glass balls, one of them holding the names for the boys and the other one containing the girls. These glass balls contain slips of paper with the names of each child through the ages of 12-18. However, they can choose to add their name more times in exchange for tessera, which is a small ration of oil and grain. Each tessera has enough oil and grain to supply one family member with food for at least a month. The district's representative/escort picks a name out of the balls, one of which is for girls and one for boys. The tributes whose names are chosen are then entered into the Hunger Games, unless someone is willing to volunteer - a normally quite rare phenomenon unless it is in one of the Career Districts. When a victor comes home, they are no longer eligible to participate in the Hunger Games even if they are still young enough to have their name drawn in the reaping. The exception to this rule was The 75th Hunger Games, where the victors were chosen to be the Tributes that year. Another year where there was an exception, was The 25th Hunger Games when the districts were required to choose which tributes were to enter the Games. Mentors Each living victor from each district is given the task of mentoring the next tributes for the Games. If there is only one living victor, he/she will be the mentor for both tributes until another tribute has become a victor from their district. Any living victor is invited to the Capitol to come alongside the tributes and to watch the Games live. Mentors are expected to come in order to sort out the complications of sponsors and sending the gifts into the arena. Sponsors As tributes battle in the arena, quite often they can become helpless. This can be from having no water, food, or maybe they need to bandage up a wound. Wealthy viewers or groups of people can pull their funds and send items into the arena should a tribute need something, such as food, shelter, weapons, or medicine. Bloodbath The bloodbath is the during the first 10 mins of the Games, and its the most dangerous part of the entire Hunger Games. On average, 11-12 Tributes die during this time, and the Careers kill most of these people. This is the time where most of the Tributes try to go to the Cornucopia to get weapons, food, medicine, or anything they can get their hands on. There are only a couple of Tributes that usually bail during this time and run away, increasing their chance of survival. Feasts If the Gamemakers feel that there has not been enough bloodshed recently, they will invite all of the tributes to the Cornucopia for a feast. Normally this feast features something desirable to the tributes, like food, armor, medicine, etc.. Its always something they desperately need. Though Katniss states in the cave that sometimes there is only a loaf of stale bread to fight over, so not that many tributes dare to go to the Feast, as they usually don't want to encounter other Tributes. Some still choose not to because these feasts usually result in a bloodbath. Attendance is not necessary Quarter Quells Every Quarter Quell brings Panem an enhanced version of the Hunger Games, each with its own unique feature to remind everyone of the heavy sacrifice our country made to the districts’ rebellion.On the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Games, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it. That year, Zenobia Rivendell won. On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes to the Games. That was the year Haymitch Abernathy won. On the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Games, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors. For the first time in history, people's favorite victors will return as tributes in The Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen was despaired when she heard this because she was the only female victor from District 12. This assured her return to the arena, but there wasn't a winner that year since District 13 crashed the party. Victors Victors are the winning tributes in the Hunger Games. Each District has one. After they win, their District is given supplies of food and other things to survive, while the lone victor (except of The 74th Hunger Games since there is 2 victors) is bathed in riches. Most of them become very popular all throughout all of Panem. Lots of victors turn to morphling, a powerful drug to ease pain. They get addicted and it turns into drug abuse. They do this to try to forget the tragic memories of their past Games. Great examples are Haymitch Abernathy, Justin Hix, Megan Hayes, etc. Possible victims of this could by James Logan and Chaff Mitchell. Victory Tour Six months after a Hunger Games occurs, a Victory Tour is held to keep the memory of the Games fresh in everyone's head. They begin with the highest numbered district and count down, skipping the victor's district and saving it for last. In each district, they give a speech and go to a dinner. The Capitol throws a big feast for the victor's district where all the residents attend. Victors * Fir Yule (Victor of The 1st Hunger Games) * Baron Overwhill (Victor of The 2nd Hunger Games) * Gliese Dugald (Victor of The 3rd Hunger Games) * Wolfmark Redpath (Victor of The 4th Hunger Games) * Rummage Lorman (Victor of The 5th Hunger Games) * Tressa Spectral (Victor of The 6th Hunger Games) * Orchid Edenthew (Victor of The 7th Hunger Games) * Soren Galloway (Victor of The 8th Hunger Games) * Savera Inchcape (Victor of The 9th Hunger Games) * Griffin Naysmith (Victor of The 10th Hunger Games) * Mags Flanagan (Victor of The 11th Hunger Games) * Jago Potshore (Victor of The 12th Hunger Games) * Mizar Aldjoy (Victor of The 13th Hunger Games) * Raff Lockhearst (Victor of The 14th Hunger Games) * Ivo Lockhearst (Victor of The 15th Hunger Games) * Fallstreak Ivory (Victor of The 16th Hunger Games) * Woof Casino (Victor of The 17th Hunger Games) * Honorius Pertshire (Victor of The 18th Hunger Games) * Fawn Odinshoot (Victor of The 19th Hunger Games) * Venture Allardyce (Victor of The 20th Hunger Games) * Leonis Elestren (Victor of The 21st Hunger Games) * Terra Kinnimonth (Victor of The 22nd Hunger Games) * Struve Ballantynn (Victor of The 23rd Hunger Games) * Velorum Lathmore (Victor of The 24th Hunger Games) * Zenobia Rivendell (Victor of The 25th Hunger Games aka the 1st Quarter Quell) * Magnus Sterlingshre (Victor of The 26th Hunger Games) * Tule Roxen (Victor of The 27th Hunger Games) * Sabille Bosehearty (Victor of The 28th Hunger Games) * Phox Yule (Victor of The 29th Hunger Games) * Seeder Howell (Victor of The 30th Hunger Games) * Muscida Selkirk (Victor of The 31st Hunger Games) * Laurel Flamsteed (Victor of The 32nd Hunger Games) * Jomillee Lapworth (Victor of The 33rd Hunger Games) * Eero Nitva (Victor of The 34th Hunger Games) * Greir Rollo (Victor of The 35th Hunger Games) * Berglind Jonsdottir (Victor of The 36th Hunger Games) * Marian Greene (Victor of The 37th Hunger Games) * Indigo Weaver (Victor of The 38th Hunger Games) * Beetee Latier (Victor of The 39th Hunger Games) * Thorburn Chlodowech (Victor of The 40th Hunger Games) * Daniel Bernhardt (Victor of The 41st Hunger Games) * Scorpii Inchcape (Victor of The 42nd Hunger Games) * James Logan (Victor of The 43rd Hunger Games) * Wiress Plummer (Victor of The 44th Hunger Games) * Chaff Mitchell (Victor of The 45th Hunger Games) * Brutus Gunn (Victor of The 46th Hunger Games) * Yohan Fairbain (Victor of The 47th Hunger Games) * Kurt Bonatz (Victor of The 48th Hunger Games) * Grey Fretta (Victor of The 49th Hunger Games) * Haymitch Abernathy (Victor of The 2nd Quarter Quell aka The 50th Hunger Games) * Librae Ogilvy (Victor of The 51st Hunger Games) * Abigail Jackson (Victor of The 52nd Hunger Games) * Rendwick Keene (Victor of The 53rd Hunger Games) * Lyme Rabe (Victor of The 54th Hunger Games) * Parry Ogilvy (Victor of The 55th Hunger Games) * Justin Hix aka Male Morphing (Victor of The 56th Hunger Games) * Blight Jordan (Victor of The 57th Hunger Games) * Cecilia Sanchez (Victor of The 58th Hunger Games) * Alto Combe (Victor of The 59th Hunger Games) * Megan Hayes aka Female Morphing (Victor of The 60th Hunger Games) * Tiffany Waxler (Victor of The 61st Hunger Games) * Enobaria Golding (Victor of The 62nd Hunger Games) * Gloss Nicholo (Victor of The 63rd Hunger Games) * Cashmere Nicholo (Victor of The 64th Hunger Games) * Finnick Odair (Victor of The 65th Hunger Games) * Jackson Spidell (Victor of The 66th Hunger Games) * Ivette Li-Sanchez (Victor of The 67th Hunger Games) * Ron Stafford (Victor of The 68th Hunger Games) * Gaius Flamsteed (Victor of The 69th Hunger Games) * Annie Cresta (Victor of The 70th Hunger Games) * Johanna Mason (Victor of The 71st Hunger Games) * Pliny Arausio (Victor of The 72nd Hunger Games) * Wade Rankine (Victor of The 73rd Hunger Games) * Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark (Victor of The 74th Hunger Games) The Victor Problem However, there are 75 victors instead of 74. The only victor without a Games is Ashleen Ballyregan. However, if you also count Porter Millicent Tripp and Augustus Braun, then there would be an astounding 77 victors, which makes no sense since there are only 74 Games with victors. There are also two more male victors besides Ron and Finnick from District 4 in Catching Fire's reaping scene. Of course, District 4 only has two male victors, so that makes no sense. This has been a common issue in the Hunger Games universe.